Happily ever after
by kiaser15
Summary: Barbara is transported into fairytales by her mom -mom out of character- What happens when Dick is her prince Charming. Will they ever escape the land of happily ever afters? Will they ever feel the same as they did before? R&R rated *ended*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am totally making Barbara's mom up. I don't think her mom would be anything like that but… It is good for the story! Oh and somehow everyone loses their memories in the beginning of every new tale and gets them back at the end. I'm taking fairy tale requests if you want to leave one in a review or just message me. Italics is flashback! Please R&R! Oh yeah I always forget the disclaimer: Don't own anything! On with the show, err, story.**

**Babs POV**

I am in my least favorite situation. I am being forced to have dinner alone with my dad in an awkward silence. Suddenly my dad breaks the silence by saying, "I think you should know some stuff about your mom!" I blink and say, "Okay…" My father says, "She was a gymnast gone wrong… after you were born she delivered you to me and went missing. She became a bender of reality and made many people live for thousands of years in fairy tales and wake up five minutes later. She warned me to never undermine you and I think she has been watching us for a while." I freeze and start choking on my food. My dad stands up but I push him away and say, "Continue…" He smiles grimly and says, "Well, I think she is going to put all of the people of your memories into fairy tales with you as the main focus. The others will forget who they are and will think they are the character. You will also forget everything about yourself. You will regain your memories at the end of each fairy tale then lose them at the beginning of the next one. She will choose your prince charming and you will be going from there. I just want you to be ready for this possibility." I nod mutely and walk upstairs to my room.

I then notice that dad hadn't taken the trash out so I decide to. I throw the trash bag into the trash can then notice a woman watching me. I walk faster and away from her but she easily keeps up. I grimace and turn saying, "Back off I have a gun!" The woman laughs and walks into the lamp light showing off fiery red hair and sky blue eyes. I freeze and say, "Crap… You know I don't feel undermined." She laughs again then there is a huge flash of light and I become really dizzy. I fall down and everything goes black.

I wake up and can barely move. Then a huge face looms over me; it is my dad. He says, "This is my lovely baby daughter, Barbara." I see Bruce's face loom over me and he says, "She can be betrothed to my son, Richard!" Dick looked at me with the eyes of a little kid and I realize I am a baby. I see three plump people come up and the first person, a woman, says, "I give you the gift of rare beauty." The second one, a man, says, "I give you the gift of song throughout your whole life." The third person, a woman, says, "I give you the gift of…" she is cut off by a man appearing in a cloud of smoke. The male fairy says, "Roy! Why are you here?" Roy answers, "I am also going to give Barbara a gift Kaulder. You know to show I have no hard feelings about not being invited!" Roy walks up to me and I try to say, "I never liked you…" but it came out. "Goo gaaw pah." At pah I spit onto his overly decorated shirt. Roy freaks and I give him a cute little baby smirk, Barbara style. He scowls at me and I burst out laughing. Roy doesn't laugh with me in fact he yells, "On your sixteenth birthday you will prick you finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" A gasp goes through the room and I finally recognize the fairy tale I'm in. Suddenly I feel dread because that means Dick is my prince charming. The third fairy says, "I can't break the curse but when you prick your finger on a spindle you will not die; you will fall into a sleep that can only be broken by true loves first kiss. I start to fall asleep thinking, 'Yeah because that is much better, thanks a lot!' When I fall asleep I feel my memories slip away.

**Sixteen years later**

I wake up on my sixteenth birthday in the woodcutter's cottage and yawn before waltzing downstairs. I say, "Good morning Aunt Artemis, Good morning Aunt Megan, Good morning Uncle Kaulder!" I grin and say, "What are you three up to?" Kaulder stiffens and says, "Nothing Briar Rose but can you pick berries for us? Remember don't talk to strangers!" I nod and say, "Okay!" I then grab a basket and run into the forest.

Soon I am surrounded by my forest friends. My personal favorite is a little bunny who can hop faster than light. I named him Wally and he horribly flirts with all the other female bunnies. I start to sing about love and how I met my prince once upon a dream when a handsome guy walks into the grove. I sing to him before I can think and he responds. He quickly takes my hands and dances me around the grove. I then back away and say, "Dear me you're a…" He cuts me off, "Stranger I know but you said it yourself; we have met once upon a dream." I smile and say, "Oh well okay then." He smiles back and we continue to dance until I tell him that I really must be getting home. He says, "When will I see you again?" I respond, "At the woodcutter's cottage tonight!" He nods and I run home as fast as my legs can carry me.

**Kaulder POV**

Barbara comes down stairs and says good morning to everyone. I send her out to pick berries and Artemis slaps the back of my head. I groan and say, "What?" She replies, "You almost called Barbara by Barbara! She can't know her name isn't Briar Rose!" I groan and say, "Sorry now Artemis and I'll make the dress! Megan you make the cake!" Artemis groans and says, "Why can't we use magic?" I snap, "We can't give our disguise away now!" Artemis groans and starts to jab green cloth with a pair of scissors. I think back to the night were we decided to give up our powers.

_ (Flash back) Baby Barbara is asleep but everyone else is in a panic. King Wayne of a neighboring kingdom told King Gordon to burn every spinning wheel. King Gordon sends out a command for all spinning wheels to be burnt. I feel a sharp tug and tumble into a jeweled box. Megan says, "We must take this baby in as commoners!" I freeze in surprise and slowly nod. We talk to King Gordon who agrees and cries as we take young Barbara away to an abandoned woodcutter's cottage and rename her Briar Rose. She grows more beautiful each day and for sixteen years we live magic free and happy living with Briar Rose. (End of Flash back)_

I look over at Artemis's failed attempts at the dress and Megan's burnt cake and say, "We are using magic." I stomp upstairs and grab our wands and when I come down I toss Artemis and Megan their wands. I make the dress a beautiful deep blue and Artemis immediately changes it to green. I glare at her and Megan says, "There now the cake is beautiful!" I am solely concentrated on the dress and so is Artemis. We hear the patter of footsteps and realize Barbara must be coming. We hide and Barbara opens the door wide. "Uncle Kaulder? Aunt Artemis? Aunt Megan?" We jump out and give her the dress. She laughs and says, "Wow thanks first I meet him then…" Artemis jumps and says, "Wait him! You're betrothed!" Barbara turns pale and we explain to her that she is Princess Barbara. I tell her she cannot see her gentleman anymore because of that and she runs upstairs weeping. We look at each other sadly and go up to talk to Barbara.

After we are done speaking to Barbara we take her to the palace and leave her in her room for a minute alone. Suddenly we hear music and run in Barbara's room to see her walk into the fireplace which had opened up to be a passage. We chase her but right as we catch her she pricks her finger on the spindle and falls to the ground in a heap. We put her in her bed and I notice her green gown. I quickly turn it a deep blue and then we fly to the woodcutter's cabin to meet the boy Barbara is love with.

When we get there we realize the boy was the prince and that he had been kidnapped by Roy. We fly to his castle and go to the dungeon. We get there right as Roy steps out of a cell and when we fly in we notice a heart-broken prince Richard sitting on a stack of hay saying, "Barbara was the girl I met! I have to free her!" Then he would jump up pull on his chains before sitting back down dejectedly. We fly in and appear right in front of him. He keeps his head down not noticing we are there but when he does he jumps at us and begs us to free him so he can save Barbara.

**Dick POV**

I am riding on my trusty steed, Alfred, when I hear the most beautiful singing ever. Alfred and I go to check it out and I see a gorgeous fiery red head with sparkling blue eyes, pale skin, a delicate nose with a light sprinkling of freckles, and big beautiful lips. She is wearing a simple dress that doesn't help her figure but in my eyes she doesn't need any help. She is singing a song about her true love coming once in a dream and she sings to me about how she met me. I sing the verse back and then we dance around until she says, "Dear me you are a..." I cut her off and say, "Stranger, but you said so yourself we met once upon a dream." I calm her down and then we start to dance once again. I am enjoying dancing with her and when we part I am very glad she decides to meet again. I immediately ride back to tell my dad I have found true love.

My father refuses and says, "Son, you are betrothed. You cannot get married to some peasant girl!" I groan and say, "Well suck it dad because I refuse to marry anyone other than her." I jump onto Alfred and start to gallop away from him while he screams at my back. I am determined not to turn around and ride to the woodcutter's cottage to meet my love. When I get there I hear a sweet kind of masculine voice say, "Come in!" I walk in and suddenly everything goes black.

When I wake up I am in chains and the evil Roy is standing over me. I groan and say, "Why?" Roy says, "Barbara is in a deep sleep in the castle and only true loves first kiss can break the spell." I laugh and say, "I don't care about her!" Roy face palms and says, "I forgot to say that Barbara and Briar Rose are one and the same! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" I gasp and try to go to her but my chains stop me. Roy gives a laugh and I feel like laughing because his laugh sucks. Roy leaves and then three plump people appear and say, "You must go to Barbara!" I groan and say, "Who are you?" The male says, "I'm Kaulder, that's Artemis and, that's Megan! We are the three good fairies!" I blink and say, "Oh will you free me? Say Bippidi Boppidi Boo or whatever you say!" Kaulder groans and says, "How rude of you! That Godmother ruined all of fairies images!" I quickly say, "Sorry please free me! I must go to Barbara!" Kaulder sighs and frees me and Artemis gives me the shield of virtue and the sword of truth. Megan gives me a burnt cookie and I think, "Gee thanks; I like Artemis better!"

The fairies lead me to Alfred and I have him jump the drawbridge. I urge him on and when we can see King Gordon's castle we notice a huge thorny bush surrounding it. I say, "Roy is so not whelmed!" Then I slash through the thorns with the sword of truth and see the highest tower looming above me. Suddenly Roy is in front of me and turns into a dragon and prepares to fight me. Roy breathes fire and the shield of virtue protects me. I slash out with my sword and it cuts his throat. Roy dies and turns into a pile of ashes while the thorny bush disintegrates.

I slowly walk up to the highest tower and see Barbara asleep on her bed in a deep blue dress. I kiss her lightly on the lips and her eyes flutter open. She seems so happy to see me and throws her arms around my neck. She kisses me and I kiss her back until Megan coughs uncomfortably. Barbara breaks the kiss and runs up to them hugging them. I think, "Yeah I really don't like Megan…" Artemis smiles and says, "Now Barbara, go kiss Prince Richard!" I think, "Artemis is my favorite by far." Barbara kisses me once again then we quickly walk down to the banquet hall where our fathers are waiting. My father is really confused and asks me, "What about the peasant girl you wanted to marry?" I smile at Barbara and say, "It was Barbara the whole time!" She smiles at me and I lead her out onto the dance floor.

I am dancing with Barbara when I notice that her dress is turning from deep blue to forest green. I am about to kiss Barbara again when I remember. I gasp and Barbara says, "Dick why the hell did you kiss me!" I turn pink and say, "I didn't remember who you were! Where are we?" Barbara pauses and says, "My mom…" I cut her off and say, "Oh yeah your dad sent out an e-mail to Bruce and told Batman. Everyone who you know knows about this." Babs groans and says, "That was a great life now are we done or do we have more fairy tales?" As if on cue I feel myself being swept away into another fairytale. I say, "You shouldn't have asked!" Then my vision fades to black.

**Authors note: SORRY! I love Roy too, but I can't imagine a better bad guy! Other than Joker… Yeah Zatanna is not going to be in here sorry but Superboy will eventually… so will most of the Justice League. That's right everybody except Barbara knew about Barbara's mom… Next story is already determined as is the next one after that. After those two though I am still pretty much clueless as to what story they will be so… tell me good stories!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**I don't own Young Justice or Batman or whatever show I put this under! I forget! Any ways I am calling this one of my all-time favorite fairy tales ever! I love it! It is amazing though Sleeping Beauty was also pretty amazing. Let me explain something! Kepish… Kaposh! I am trying to include at least one magical quote that is in each story. Guess what! I am not using the movies as the basis of these quotes (though they may be in the movies as well) I am using a story book I found at my Grandma's house. I also got the idea to write this while reading that! **

**Barbara P.O.V**

I wake up and can move. I say, "Hell yes! I'm not a baby!" Then I hear my dad yelling, "Barb? Barb!" He sprints downstairs and then stares at me his mouth hanging open. I giggle and say, "Nice dress dad!" Dad says, "I forgot how cute you were when you were this age…" I freeze and look down. I say, "I am no toddler! Curse you Mom!" Dad grins and says, "Little Barbara… let's get you a pony!" I stare at my dad and say, "Why?" He frowns and says, "You told me just last week you wanted one!" I groan and say, "Of course I want one father!" I freeze and think, "What the hell did I just say!" I feel my memories slip away and spastically burst into tears. My father moves towards me and says, "What is wrong, what is wrong?" I slowly dry my tears and my life is great as I grow up.

**Ten years later**

My father walks into my play room and says, "This is your new stepmother and stepsisters! This is Selena and her daughters Megan and Artemis." I smile but Megan sneers at me rudely. I frown and so does my father. Selena frowns as well and nudges Megan. Megan gives a half-hearted smile and I smile back. I think, "Oh boy sisters and a mother!" When my father and Selena walk out of the room Megan smirks, "Hey spoiled; you're going to hate your life soon! Hear me I don't like you!" I look at her alarmed and Artemis throws me a semi-sympathetic look then nods to agree with Megan statement. My eyebrows furrow and I say, "Daddy will protect me. He always has protected me!" Megan laughs out loud and says, "Sorry but he won't he'll love me more then you!" I gasp, "No daddy loves me!" Luckily as a year goes by my father still loves me the most. Megan gets really angry at him and takes it out on me as much as possible. I realize Megan doesn't hurt me around my father and I stay by him as much as possible. A year passes swiftly and I realize I would rather not have a stepsister; even if Artemis is okay.

**One year later**

My father is lying in bed. He has been sick for a few months now and everyone is pretty sure that he will die. I say, "Father?" He grins at me and says, "Be good to your stepmother. I love you" I grin and say, "I love you to father." My father smiles at me and signals for me to leave. I do leave and go to the playroom where Megan throws me on the floor. She hisses, "He is going to die so I don't care if he loves you more! You are a going to regret being his favorite and I will make your life horrible!" Then I hear sirens and my stepmother comes and says, "He is dead!" She sounds barely sad.

As time goes on my stepmother grows even more impish and cruel. Megan is her favorite and she bullies me more and more. She taunts me and makes messes just so I will have to clean them up. Artemis is kind and sometimes leaves me food when Selena tries to starve me. I smile at Artemis every time and she cautiously nods and goes back to pretending to hate me. I don't care though because I befriend the mice in my home. I walk into my room after a hard day of chores on my sixteenth birthday and they are waiting there.

I say, "Hi Wally! Hi Roy! Hi Flash! Hi Green Arrow! Hi Martian Man Hunter! Hi Captain Marvel! Hi… Aqualad? Goodness what happened?" Aqualad looks up at me and grumbles, "Stupid cat… Attack me! Why I ought to murder it for such behavior!" I laugh and say, "Aqualad! Do not murder Clarion! I forbid it!" Aqualad grins and says, "You know you can call me Kaulder right?" I smile, "Okay Kaulder!" Flash zooms up to me and says, "Boom did you hear? The ball is this Sunday!" I nod, "I'm not going to the ball Flash… I can't, Selena said so!" Kaulder gasps "Go! You must… for some reason I can't recall! Go to the ball!"

Artemis opens my door and says, "I too think you should go to the ball… Here is some cloth so you can make a dress." I look at her and smile, "Thanks Artemis!" She nods and scurries down the stairs. Wally quickly picks up a needle and says, "We'll take care of the dress sweet cheeks!" I nod and run down stairs to beg Selena. She finally approves of it as long as I am dressed nicely. I notice my chore list is twice as long and hurry to complete the chores.

**Dick P.O.V**

I hate my dad he is so worried about me. I don't need to get married when I'm sixteen but no! He organizes a ball with every girl in the world going to be there. Now I'm picking out tuxedos to wear and thinking about killing myself. King Bruce walks out to me and I notice that he is holding something behind his back. I look at him quizzically, "What you got there?" He holds out a golden tiara lightly studded with diamonds and pearls. I tilt my head and King Bruce says, "It was your mothers, now it will be your brides…" I smile, "Thanks dad." He leaves and I grab a black tuxedo to wear.

I run out into the clearing as I think of the many things that are happening. I groan as I know that this would have happened even if I hadn't pranked my father. Damn my accursed hormones! I hear a laugh and see Connor coming towards me. My only real friend Conner is huge guy with black hair like my own and brooding sky blue eyes that contrast with my own deep blue eyes. I laugh as the other raven haired guy trips over his own feet. When he looks up he says, "Heard about the ball! I'm sad to say that I'm not going to be there!" I gasp and pretend to faint. I act like it's no big deal but he just ditched me. I have never been alone at one of the balls but now I will be. Stinking traitor!

**Babs P.O.V**

I grin as I walk out in front of Selena in the fancy dress Wally and the others made. I laugh gleefully and the Megan yells, "That is my fabric!" With that she rips a hole in my dress. Artemis gasps, "No it was mine and I gave it to her!" I tear up and Megan smiles toothily, "Whoops, but know you can't come in a dress that's ripped!" Selena shrugs, "Megan, Artemis let's go!" Artemis shoots me an apologetic look and then walks out the door. I run out to the garden and sob on a stone bench. Suddenly a blond woman appears in a wisp of smoke. She frowns and says, "No! Don't cry you can still get to the ball just get everything on this list!" I run to get everything and she says, "Bipidee Bopedee boo!" She waves and says, "Have fun!" I look down, "What about my dress?" She gasps, "Silly me!" She waves her wand and suddenly I am in a beautiful golden gown that is embroidered with real gold. I look at my feet and see two glass slippers. I smile and step onto the cart to meet my prince charming.

As I walk into the ball all eyes turn to me. Immediately a handsome boy with black hair and smiling deep blue eyes walks up to me and asks for a dance. Little did I know that I would dance with him all night. As I danced with him I realize that he is the prince. I gasp as the clock strikes midnight and sprint away. The prince chases after me desperately but I run away. I lose my shoe as I jump on my carriage. Right as I ride out of the prince's view I turn back into the poor maid. When I get home I run to my room so my stepmother thinks I didn't leave.

**The next day**

I hear a clamor downstairs and walk down to see what was going on but I found that my door is locked. I fall to the floor crying as I hear a Harold say, "The person whom this shoe fits will marry the prince." I sit there for four minutes until my door opens with a click. Standing in the doorway proudly is Kaulder and I hug him gently. Then I run downstairs right as Selena trips the Harold to make him drop my glass slipper. I shatters and the Harold begins to cry in fear of what the prince would do to him. I run back upstairs and grab the other slipper. As I walk into the main room I say, "Harold don't cry I have the other slipper!" He grins at me and tries the slipper on. It fits perfectly and I am soon whisked off to marry the prince. As we walk down the aisle I remember and so does Dick. I gasp and so does he. I mutter, "No comment, no comment!" It didn't work because the familiar rush of wind pulled me out of the story and into the next. Dick sighs and says, "Crap!"

**Authors note:**

**Tada! Computer malfunctions are to blame for its lateness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

***cowering behind Batman* don't kill me! I'm sorry I don't update! To make it better I am giving out free virtual Unicorns to everyone who reads this and doesn't deliver me a death threat! If you don't give me a death threat you will have one virtual stalker unicorn following you everywhere…He, he, he you all are jealous! I was looking through costumes and found a batman cowl and cape so now guess what I wore as a costume. I was Batgirl… ohhhh yeah! Let's start talking about the story… this is happily ever after and Barbara is the awesome main character. I love her character and she is so cute with Robin. This story takes a while so I usually rush at the end but I'm trying to cure myself. Read the story, I'm done wasting your time! **

Barbara P.O.V

I wake up once again as little baby and see a beautiful queen on her deathbed. My fake mother dies but not before she dreamily whispers, "Hair as red as fire, skin white as snow, lips red as blood, my little baby." I gurgle loudly and start to cry frantically as my father leads me away. He cradles me for a while and I start to lose my memories. I start to sob as my father picks me up again because the last of my memories slip away and I turn to a baby's sweet oblivion. My father puts me in my cradle and I fall asleep slowly crying out for anyone whenever I need to. When I finally fall asleep I slip into a dreamland where I am a whole lot older.

When I awake I am alone and scared so I scream and cry until my nurse comes to quiet me. When I have breakfast I squish all the food and put it on my face. I laugh as my blond haired blue eyed nurse laughs and I squirm as she cleans my face. The rest of my childhood is a blur but I remember gurgling and giggling at my father's tricks and learning how to say dada. When I am three I learn to walk and I play around with my servant friends Megan and Artemis a lot.

Then sometime around my fourth birthday my father calls me and I run towards him; he introduces me to Selena. They grin, "I'm going to marry Selena, Barbara," my father says joyously. I am shocked into silence, but then I hug Selena and run back to my friends. I grow up and more happy years pass and as my fifth birthday comes and I am throwing the biggest party. The party is amazing and I enjoy one more happy year before something horrible happens… my dad dies.

I quickly learn that my stepmother Selena despises me more than anything else. She dresses me in rags that don't keep me warm, doesn't feed me, and makes me work like a slave. I am okay with all that because I have Megan and Artemis but then Selena decides that I shouldn't even have that. She sends Megan and Artemis to a far out castle as far away from me as possible. That night I cry myself to sleep and I feel horrible in the morning. Every night after that I cry myself to sleep for years.

Five years after, when I am ten I finally stop crying and start making the best of what is happening to me. I grab my broom and every day after that I sing while I labor. The queen gives me harder and harder jobs to try to crush my spirits but I just keep going and fighting for my right to be happy. Soon eight years pass and I am eighteen and I wake up ready to work. I am singing when a handsome guy with black hair and crystal blue eyes starts to sing and dance with me. I gasp as I realize that I am dancing with a stranger and run upstairs. He tries to coax me down to him but I don't let him get me back downstairs. I wait until he is gone to go back downstairs. I intended to work for a few hours. The woodsman however had other ideas so I follow him into the forest to pick flowers.

We walk along the dark path until I can't see five feet in front of me. I hear a chocked up sob and turn to see the woodsman looking at me in horror. He yells, "I can't kill you! I just can't!" I gasp, "Why would you kill me Roy?" He looks at me sorrowfully, "The queen believes that you are more beautiful than her and she wishes to have you dead. I look at him in horror when he screams, "What are you waiting for? Run away from here! I'll trick the queen into thinking you're dead but you have to leave!"

I scramble away through the underbrush and my breath quickens as I start to make out the shapes of monsters and see faces staring at me through the trees. I scream and fall to the ground. I start sobbing as the evil creatures surround me and I cry out for help. Soon enough the menacing figures reveal themselves as cute forest animals. I look at them, then I sing for them and they swarm me. They all start to go in one direction and I follow them. We pass beautiful trees and amazing bridges until we get to a small brown cottage.

I walk across the quaint little bridge toward the cottage. I knock on the door and it almost falls off its hinges; the whole house is dirty and in disrepair as if a whole bunch of children lived there. I open the door and slowly walk in. I cough as dust floats up from the places I step and I call out to the forest animals, "Let's clean this messy place!" They all fly in and we start cleaning.

The cleaning takes thirty some minutes and by the time we are done I am exhausted. I make my way upstairs and find seven beds with the names: Conner, Wally, Kaulder, Oliver, Barry, Clark, and Billy. I lie across the beds and fall asleep within minutes.

Dick P.O.V

I am riding through a kingdom and I see a beautiful slave girl singing and dancing around. I start to sing and dance with her and she runs away from me. I yell up to her, "Come down! Come down!" She shakes her head and refuses to move an inch. I sigh and walk away sadly from the beautiful girl as I turn I see a woodsman usher her into the woods with a basket. I feel a small spark of an emotion I can't place as the woodsman puts his hand on her. The need to run over there and rip his hand off her shoulder is something you feel when you love someone. I don't even know this servant why do I feel this way about her.

Selena P.O.V

I wait on my bejeweled throne waiting for the woodsman to return. As the woodsman entered my throne room his scarlet hair glimmered like fire. I gasp at his fiery hair until I realize that it is just the reflection of light. His green eyes look her in the eye and he hands me a box with a heart in it. I smile at him for his obedience and dismiss him from my presence. He leaves and then I tell a guard to send him to a faraway castle as to not become too attractive near me. I then run as fast as the most beautiful person can to my magic mirror.

I go to my magic mirror who just hours ago had declared that Barbara was the most beautiful and ask it, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" He answers, "In a cottage with the seven dwarfs Barbara is the fairest." I scream in rage and run up to catch that woodsman but he is already gone. I sigh and walk down towards my dark lair. I start a brew and my pet bat Bruce starts flying around cackling and then gets hit with a puff of smoke that sends him flying into another room. I don't notice and keep working. Soon enough I grab an apple and dip it in the brew three times. As it comes out the third time it is pure red and able to put anyone who eats it into an eternal sleep. I cackle and drink a potion to become an evil old hag.

I smile at my reflection and grab the apple. I put it in a basket with other yellow apples and set off the dwarf's cabin. When I get there Barbara is alone and I grin wickedly. I walk towards her with the apple practically glowing in my basket. Animals bombard me and I scream loudly; drawing the attention of Barbara. She immediately stopped the animals and I walk up towards her. I get her to eat the apple and she falls to the ground. I laugh and the turn pale as the Dwarfs come riding on animals towards me.

I run away but the dwarfs are faster. They push me of a cliff and I am

Falling

Falling

Falling

I hit the ground and the darkness overcomes me.

Dick P.O.V

I am walking through the woods when I see the beautiful servant girl in a glass case. I stop and walk over to her. Little dwarfs walk over to her and I ask, "Can I kiss her?" The dwarfs nod and I lean down and kiss the girl. Her green eyes flutter open and she whispers, "Dick. Why. Are. You. Leaning. Oh no!" I remember and a flash of wind starts to howl as we get thrown into the next story.

**Authors note:**

**Peace out my homies. Read and review!**


End file.
